random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
NASCAR Mutant Racing
''NASCAR Mutant Racing ''is an animated television series depicting mutants racing NASCAR vehicles. It was produced by Britt Allcroft Productions for season 1, but Britt got disgusted after viewing the season 1 finale and complained about the studio's reputation for family-friendly programming being ruined, so seasons 2, 3, and 4 were produced by Univision Communications. The show aired in Syndication, and was distributed by The Program Exchange. All 4 seasons were produced in association with NASCAR. Plot Taking place in a alternate universe, an earthquake in Forsyth County, North Carolina reveals a cache of illegally dumped toxic waste at Bowman Gray Stadium which mutates all the spectators into half-human abominations. Soon a NASCAR racing series springs up around the mutants, and rather than make the big bucks, Nuthingoezwrung Petty, Richard Petty's three-armed son who was banished to a shed near the stadium for being too weird, decides to race his three-wheeled stock car based on a Reliant Robin for his friend John's racing team, Rustbucket Racing. Characters Nuthinggoezwrung Petty - The main protagonist of the series. He joined Rustbucket Racing because it was full of three-armed/mutant men and women. He wears a HQV helmet, HQV racing goggles, HQV racing gloves, HQV racing pants, TCX racing boots, and a HQV firesuit and seeks to learn the truth about why he was born with three arms. He rarely takes off his racing mask airbushed to look like a dragon's face in order to hide his face from Toxin John and he wears werewolf eye contacts. REST TBA! Animation Similar to how the Magic Adventures of Mumfie had animation studios to animate seasons, D'Ocon Films Productions, S.A. animated the first season. The second season was animated by Les Studios Tex likewise. The third season and the fourth season were animated by Random-ness Animation Pictures' TV division. The "Infamous" Episodes During a visit to the Cyberslands in 2008, series creator Rick Rickerson told the media that he originally planned to make a proper finale to the show, named "Changes": in this finale, Nuthingoezwrung Petty would die in a animated look-a-like of Geoff Bodine's crash in 2000, trying to win a race at Fuji International Speedway. However, Rick's autistic son Dave, who is a psychologist, convinced his father to drop the idea, since according to him, it could depress all the fans of the show and even lead them to commit suicide. Another rejected episode was "Deadly Race". It was to be the racers racing at Al-Shaab Stadium in Iraq, resulting in a climax with Iraq soldiers invading the race and almost kidnapping and beheading several racers including the canon immigrant from related series Mutant League, Thrasher Malone. The episode had been completed before it was even rejected, and can be found on Rick's YouTube and Dailymotion accounts and as a easter egg on the NASCAR Mutant Racing Season 1 DVD. To access it, you must hit the down arrow on your DVD remote on the select a episode menu, highlight the signatures of Britt Allcroft, Rick Rickerson, and Richard Petty and hit the "OK" button or the "PLAY" button. Like Pokemon's banned episode Electric Soldier Porygon, there was an incident involving the episode "Race through Las Vegas" in which 25 children were taken to hospitals by ambulance after reportedly watching a scene in the episode with rapidly flashing rainbow colors. Later broadcasts of this episode were edited so that the flashes were replaced by animated sparks, unlike the YAT incident which the flashes were edited to be slower and the infamous "Electric Soldier Porygon" episode of Pokemon, which was completely banned. Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon stuff